doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Gouda
Takeshi Gouda (Japanese Kanji: 剛田 武, born June 15th, 2001), more commonly known by his nickname Gian (Japanese: ジャイアン, translation of the English term Giant), is one of the main characters in the Doraemon series. He is recognized by his large build (might partly be contributed by obesity), as well as his mean, selfish, bully and violent behaviour. He "rules" the neighbourhood with force, often to the physical expense of other children, especially Nobita, who often resorts to asking Doraemon for gadgets to get even on him. In addition, he has a tendency to rob things from other children, usually Suneo, who offers himself to be Gian's sidekick in most occasions. Personality He is known for his confidence in his terrible singing voice, though he considers himself to be a great singer. But in some episodes when his voice is recorded and he hears it, he denies it being his voice and threatens to beat up the person who sung his songs terribly. He regularly subjects the neighborhood children to horrendous singing recitals, which is sometimes combined with his equally bad homemade dinner and his atrocious fashion sense. His favourite food is stuffed capsicum. He also frequently steals other children's toys and books under the pretext of "borrowing" them, unless the toy is damaged. This is why many fans considered Gian to be the antagonist of the series. However, he does not hesitate to help Nobita and his friends when they are in real trouble, which often occurs in the movies. Several of the stories revolve around Nobita and his friends' efforts to avoid Gian's concerts, and several chapters summarize his friends efforts to avoid visiting Gian's house on his birthday because of his selfish nature. After reflecting on one event about his birthday, Gian thought of himself why he wasn't popular among his peers. After getting a lecture from Doraemon to see what an unruly character he is, Gian realizes that he should have been a better person and he begs Doraemon to give him another chance. However, things didn't go exactly as planned when Suneo mocked him about how weird he was acting, and he got kicked by Suneo after attempting to become less malevolent towards his peers. This led him to lose control of his temper and start attacking his friends again. Although he bullies the other children (mostly Nobita), he is terrified of his mother, who runs the local grocery store, tells him to deliver many goods, a fact Nobita and Doraemon sometimes use in their favor. He founded his own baseball team named after himself. Although Nobita is often blamed for the losses against the baseball team's rival, the "Tyranos", Gian still forces Nobita to play because they do not have enough players. Gian is probably the most athletically talented among the kids, and he's also the captain of the local baseball team — The Giants. Because of the poor skills of some members like Suneo or, more significantly, Nobita, the team often found itself at the bottom of the league table. Defeats often lead to Gian's abuse of his teammates. Another prominent hobby of Gian is singing, in which he thinks himself proficient, but actually very appalling, to the point that people often pass out upon hearing his singing. Nonetheless, he manages to "convince" the neighbourhood to be his concert audience, and even force them into praising his singing. Family members Gian's Mother always remains angry with him. Apart from his father and mother (whom he fears the most), Gian also has a younger sister called Jaiko. He is extremely protective of Jaiko, sometimes to her annoyance. Jaiko has an interest in writing comic books, so Gian helps her using Doraemon's devices, which makes her happy. Gallery Dora3feb_Gian_is_singing_bad.jpg|Gian singing terribly. 2_1_100.jpg|Gian in love. Goda_Takeshi_(Gian)_Angry.jpg|Gian angry at Nobita. PVxIk.jpg 1_1_9.jpg|Gian singing terribly. 1_1_281.jpg|Gian's Pizza of Terror. 63qdvw30uevnu0vv_Giant_Goda_Takeshi.jpg|Gian as he appears in the 2007 movie. Trivia *Gian has a pet dog, Muku. *Gian is a horrible singer, but thinks that he has a good voice. *Gian sometimes needs Doraemon's help, but mostly for his little sister Jaiko. *His official name in Chinese is "胖虎, pàng hǔ", literally "fat tiger". More of his alternative Chinese names can be found here. *His official name in Filipino is "Damulag", literally "big person" or "big kid". Behind the scenes In Doraemon (1979 anime), Gian is voiced by Kazuya Tatekabe, and by Subaru Kimura in Doraemon (2005 anime). es:Takeshi Goda ja:剛田武 pt:Takeshi Gouda vi:Goda Takeshi zh-tw:剛田武 Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Male